Tiny Little Love
by momocandy
Summary: It was something unexpected. She called it unbelievable, horrible bad luck. But it made love blossom, and that's all that matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfic! Yay! **

* * *

I thought that there was nothing that could surprise me anymore after what I've been through. I thought that I had experienced every bizarre thing there was to experience. I thought that my life was so weird it couldn't be weirder.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

It's been at least three years since Easter stopped their search for the embryo. I, the famous Hinamori Amu, am in my first year of high school right now and would like to say that I have matured a lot more.

But if I did, I would be a big fat liar.

Because no, I really haven't changed in the past three years. Besides being a little bit taller and starting to grow some curves (which I'm proud of), I am still the same pink-haired girl with a complicated life.

A very complicated life.

You see, my reputation of being the "coolest and spiciest girl" in the school has not changed, despite my back-breaking efforts in trying to get rid of my multiple personalties. I'm starting to think it's impossible.

Ran, Miki, and Su are still here, which is great, but they haven't changed either and are constantly getting me into trouble.

Ami is in third grade right now and if anything, she is even more irritating than before.

Utau is doing awesome with her singing carreer and we are as close as ever, if you call arguing every time we see each other as being close. Just so you know, I do.

Ikuto visits Japan from time to time and he is getting filthy rich as a violinist. Though I used to have a slight, slight crush on him, I later realized that he was not the one for me and now we treat each other like brother and sister.

Which leads me to the topic that has been frustrating me for _years._

There is one person that I've loved for the longest time, even before I met Ikuto, and I still love him now, but I haven't been able to confess to him.

Arghh! Just thinking about it makes me want to kick something.

And the sad thing is, he says he loves me everyday. I have no idea why I can't say it back.

Aghh! What the hell is wrong with me?

Take a deep breath Amu, take a deep breath.

Okay, I'm calm.

Then I see the time.

Nevermind.

* * *

I literally flew out of my house and disappeared down the street, running towards the school.

Cursing the whole way there, I tried to take deep breaths and keep myself together.

Taking deep breaths and running do not go well together.

I almost tripped and got myself flattened by a car.

Then I finally arrived at the greenhouse, feeling proud that I was still alive.

Turns out I came fifteen minutes early.

Oh, that was so not worth it.

But at least that gave me fifteen more minutes to hypervenilate—ahem, I mean compose myself.

You see, all of the old guardians, including me, still keep in touch with each other and talk from time to time, but with school and other activities getting in the way, we actually haven't been able to have fun together since...since I don't even know when. That's why, today, we planned to have this huge reunion at the greenhouse, a place filled with memories from our old guardian days. Even Kairi was coming back here to join us.

I had been waiting weeks for this day to come until I realized that this meant I would also finally be able to have a heart-to-heart talk with _that_ guy. Maybe even tell him that I loved him. I blushed red every time this thought crossed my mind.

He was the sweet, kind, prince who never failed to make my heart beat just a little faster every time I saw his face.

I've been able to muster up enough courage to confess to him before, but had always been rudely interrupted by the school bell, fangirls, and the like.

Now, there was nothing that could stand between me and my prince.

Or at least that's what I thought.

* * *

**Sorry if I disappointed you, but this is just a short intro to the story.**

**The real action has yet to start, and I will update ASAP!**

**Please stick around!**

**-momocandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

As I was walking around the greenhouse trying to think of what to say to my prince when he got here, I almost tripped over a pile of strange-looking devices. Kneeling down, I turned one over and saw the name _Hikaru _written on the back in marker. I dropped it at once and quickly scooted away from the metal contraptions. I had heard from Rikka-chan that Hikaru started inventing new machines to help humankind further advance in technology, and although many of them were a great success, there were a handful of failures that he stored somewhere in the greenhouse. I remembered her saying that these machines were very defective and did strange things to you if you tried to activate them. Rikka-chan herself had to suffer three days with a duck bill instead of a mouth when she accidentally stepped on one.

I shuddered at the thought of that and stood up to get away from the dangerous devices and resume pacing.

I didn't know that there was a tree branch above me.

My head hit the bark hard, and as I was stumbling around and clutching it in agony, my foot made contact with something solid and I fell over, crashing to the ground and scattering what sounded like metal objects.

_Oh crap, I am in big trouble now, _was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was fuzzy and distorted. I blinked a few times. My vision came into focus. Then I turned my head to the side.

And almost had a heart attack.

An ant the size of my hand was marching right next to me.

I scrambled up, ignored the sharp pain from my head, and ran away from the monster bug as fast as I could.

I didn't scream, because that was so not me, but I did squeak, which I admit is not much better.

"I have to tell the others about this when they get here," I mumbled to myself, not watching where I was running. "That there's a mutant insect in the—"

I collided into another tree. This time with my face.

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered, checking my nose to make sure it wasn't broken. "What the hell? This is the second time...today..." The words died on my lips as I looked up.

Not only was there a mutant bug, but there was also a mutant tree?

The trunk stretched farther than I could see and was almost as wide as my bedroom. I started to get a very bad feeling and frantically looked around. Yep, everything was way bigger than they were supposed to be. And the 'cool and spicy' Amu was not being very cool and spicy right now. Quite unsurprisingly, she was freaking out.

"This is just a dream, this is just a dream," I repeated over and over to myself. "Like Alice in Wonderland. Yeah, that's it, I'm having an Alice in Wonderland dream." I slapped my cheeks and pinched my arm hard. It hurt.

"No, of course I'm not having a dream. My face still hurts from the tree. And my cheeks sting. And my arm burns. Argggh! Somebody please tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

Nobody answered. Of course nobody did. I wasn't expecting an answer anyways.

That's when I heard someone—make that three people—calling my name.

I panicked for a second, thinking that now it would be ghosts, until I recognized the voices.

Relief flooded my entire being and I called out, "Ran, Miki, Su, I'm over heeeeeere!"

My three little Shugo Charas came into view. When I saw the trio, my face broke into a huge grin and I ran toward them, arms outstretched.

As they got closer I stopped, then watched them land next to me.

And my jaw dropped to the dirt-covered ground. The look on my face was priceless.

Nevermind what I said about my _little_ Shugo Charas—they were now the same size as me.

"See, I knew this was a dream," I laughed nervously, trying very hard to convince myself.

"Dream?" Ran echoed.

"What dream?" Miki asked.

"Are we supposed to be dreaming?" Su wondered. "And Amu, why are you so small?"

That's when the truth hit me like a bucket of cold water.

Everything else hadn't grown bigger at all, it was just me that had shrunk down to the size of a Shugo Chara.

Oh boy, what fun.

"NOOOOOOOO! Why do these kinds of things always have to happen to meeeeee!"

* * *

It took some time for me to calm down, but when I finally did, I tried my best to tell everything to Ran, Miki, and Su. It's a lot harder to have a conversation with your Shugo Charas when they are suddenly freakishly big. The three of them flew me to the Guardian's tea table so we could be more comfortable, and I have to admit, that part was a little fun. I just finished my story when we heard the greenhouse door open and people come inside.

"Oh no, they're here!" I hid behind Ran. "Ran and Su, you two cover for me. Miki, make up an excuse, any excuse, to as why I cannot attend the reunion today."

I knew it wouldn't be that easy to back out though, and sure enough, Ran and Su shook their heads and turned me down. But Miki looked as though she were deep in thought.

"Did you say _any_ excuse?" she asked me. There was a sly twinkle in her eye.

I had a feeling that she was scheming something, but I was too desperate to care.

"Yeah, yeah!" I nodded vigorously.

"Then leave it to me!" Miki grinned...triumphantly?

Before I could worry about that she shoved me into an empty teapot. And I just sat there listening while my friends approached.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hey, where's Amu-chii?" Yaya whined, looking around as if she were hiding somewhere.

"I don't know. Amu-chan should've been the first one here. Her house is the closest and she's been excited about this for weeks." There was a tint of concern in Nagihiko's voice.

"Maybe she was held up by something," Kuukai suggested.

"Like what?" Rima asked.

"Like...I dunno, her parents...?" Kuukai answered.

"We all know very well that Amu's parents are not like that," Kairi adjusted his glasses.

"The reunion wouldn't be complete without Amu-chan." Tadase's voice was a mixture of worry and disappointment.

They reached the Guardian tea table.

"Oh look, Ran, Miki, and Su are here!" Yaya pointed.

Tadase bent down. "Do you know where Amu is?" he asked.

Miki nodded. "If you're looking for her, she's at home daydreaming about..."

* * *

**Back to Amu's POV**

Everything was going fine from what I heard inside the teapot, though it did make me feel horrible to hear my friends so worried about me when I was right there.

Well, it was going fine until Miki began her excuse.

"If you're looking for her, she's at home daydreaming about her prince—"

I furrowed my eyebrows. You call this an excuse? Then I gasped when I realized something. Miki wouldn't, would she?

"—who's name is—"

No, she was really going to say it!

"Shut up!" I shouted without thinking, jumped out of the teapot, and glared at Miki. "What kind of stupid excuse is that?" That's when I caught my mistake.

Oops.

I was _so_ going to get Miki when I returned back to my normal size. She had planned this all along, didn't she?

But right now I had more pressing matters. I slowly turned to face my friends, who were all staring at me like I just fell from the sky.

I couldn't blame them.

So I glued a nervous smile onto my face and gave a feeble wave.

"Umm...hi everybody?"

How unlucky can one girl get?

* * *

**Woohoo! Done with the second chapter! I've been pretty busy lately.**

**Please tell me your honest opinion about this story in your reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Miki had her arms crossed smugly. Ran and Su giggled behind her. I narrowed my eyes. _Those sneaky little— _

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"Wow, it looks exactly like Amu-chii!"

The words hit me like a flying brick and I turned and gaped at Yaya. _You have got to be kidding me. This girl here did not just call me an _it.

"Is it a mechanical doll or something?" Kuukai crouched to inspect me closer.

_A mechanical doll? Seriously? Do I _look_ like a mechanical doll?_

I resisted the urge to smack his big face, even though I doubted it would hurt much. Instead, I tried to make him feel uncomfortable by using my famous 'I-am-very-pissed-off' glare.

He hardly noticed it.

I was about to open my mouth and growl at him when a big finger came from nowhere and flicked me right between the eyes. I stumbled back a couple of steps and fell hard on my butt.

"Yaya, don't break it," Rima warned. My pain was immediately forgotten and I choked in displeasure. Even _Rima _believed that I was a machine.

"I wasn't going to," Yaya stuck out her tongue. "I was only playing."

Ha, she called it 'playing'. More like violent harassment.

Kairi adjusted his glasses. "Yaya, I agree with Rima. Dolls like these tend to be very delicate. This may Hikaru's new invent—"

I threw a spoon at him. It smacked his cheek and all eyes turned to me.

Unbelievable! Even the guy who supposedly had some brains in his head... Really, unbelievable.

I've had enough.

My anger was barely contained in my voice. "Look here, you guys..."

* * *

**A little while later...**

"I'm so sorry, Amu-chii!" Yaya bowed her head frantically. "I had no idea you were the _real_ Amu-chii!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh. Why would Hikaru make a robotic doll replica of _me_?"

"Still, we weren't expecting you to be like, five inches tall!" Kuukai argued.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

We were all gathered around the tea table and I had a nice attention spot in the middle. I had finally been able to convince these dense people that I was the _real_ Amu.

Miki helped a little. I still haven't forgiven her though.

But at least Tadase didn't say anything about me being a robot. Because if he did I might have died a little inside.

"Amu-chan, don't be so angry," Dia's egg hopped down to me. "Everybody's already apologized, right?"

I softened a little at her words. Dia could always make me feel better.

"Well, I'm not really mad at you guys—" I started.

Yaya perked up. "Yay, Amu-chii's not mad at me!"

Rima told her to shut it.

"—but just look at me!" I gestured to my minified figure. "Why me?" I groaned.

"I think it's cute." Tadase spoke up for the first time. Then his cheeks flushed red and he turned away. "I—I mean...I think tiny Amu-chan is very cute."

My eyes widened. All of a sudden being little didn't seem so bad. Tadase thought it was cute. _Cute._ I felt a blush creep up my neck and spread onto my face.

"Amu-chii's blushing!" Yaya giggled.

"Shut up!" I hated it when they teased me like this.

"It's obvious that you like Tadase, so why don't you just say so?" Rima sighed. "This has been going on for years. You're hopeless, Amu."

I had to agree with her on that one. Yep, I was definitely hopeless. But I kept on blushing and Tadase kept on blushing and everybody else was watching us with eager eyes and I really wanted to escape this awkward situation.

"S-So, where's Hikaru? He's taking forever!" I desperately tried to change the topic.

"Right here."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. Sure, I had asked the question, but I hadn't expected him to answer it.

"You called?"

I turned and saw him standing there with both hands in his pockets, studying me curiously, an amused glint in his eye.

Rikka came bouncing along behind him.

"Aaamuu-chaaaaan! I came with Hikaru if you don't mi—oh my god, Amu-chan, why are you so small?" Then she tripped over air and fell on her face.

I couldn't restrain my laugh. "Still as clumsy as ever, aren't you, Rikka?"

Rikka sat up and rubbed her nose. "That doesn't matter right now. Currently, the one who needs to answer questions is _you_, missy." Then her eyes moved from Hikaru to me and thrn back again. "Wait, don't tell me—Amu-chan, I told you to stay away from his defects!" she whined.

I shrugged sheepishly. "It was an accident."

Rikka shook her head. "Who's the clumsy one now, huh?"

Hikaru walked up to me and grinned. "I see you've met my Coffee-Brewer 1437 machine."

Have I mentioned how much Hikaru has changed in the past three years? From a quiet, aloof, smartass little boy to a loudmouth, class clown, smartass sixth grader. Once perfect, combed hair now playfully messy. Sometimes the change even scares me. But I can't say I don't like it.

"The Coffee-Brewer 1437 was originally designed to make coffee, as the name suggests, but then started taking a liking to shrinking things, as you can see." He pointed to me. "You are its second victim Amu. The first was my dog."

I fiddled around impatiently.

"Okaaaaaay, that's great and all, but honestly, I don't care. What I really want to know is, do you, the awesome inventer boy, have a miracle machine to turn me back to normal?"

Hikaru merely grinned and said, "Unfortunately, this awesome inventor boy does not."

I think my soul left me to find someone else less pityful.

"Haha, just kidding Amu. I don't have a cure, but the effects are obviously not permanent. You'll change back in exactly a week from now."

My soul had come back, but now it wanted to leave again.

He said a week didn't he?

_A whole damn week._

How the _hell_ was I going to survive this?

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me your honest opinions in your reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy XD**


End file.
